Pretty Little Rush
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: Big Time Rush, Gustavo, Kelly, Mrs. Knight, and Katie visit Rosewood, PA to perform at Spencer Hastings' start-of-summer party. What happens after both Alison DiLaurentis and Kendall Knight go missing? Logan/Spencer, Carlos/Aria, James/Hanna. Didn't even realize there was a story already called Big Time Liars, so I changed it. :)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: It's been SO long since I've written anything on here, but I have nothing better to do with my life at the moment, so why not. This story starts at any time in BTR and during the prologue in PLL. However, it's not a sleepover, it's Spencer's start-of-summer party, but it's still in the barn. Enjoy, and please review, follow, favorite, etc. if you like it!**

Gustavo Rocque stepped into the room in his studio where the members of Big Time Rush sat. "Listen up, dogs. You're going to Pennsylvania for a rich girl's start-of-summer party. Usually, I'd oppose the idea, but her parents are offering a large amount of money. Like a LOT of money."

"Pennsylvania?" asked James Diamond. "Like the place with the Liberty Bell?"

Kelly Wainwright nodded. "Among other things."

"Like the Pittsburgh Penguins!" exclaimed Kendall Knight, holding a fist up in the air. The other guys cheered with him.

Gustavo pretended to laugh, but then his face turned serious again. "Uh...no. No hockey games, dogs. You're performing in a town called Rosewood near Philadelphia. Go home and pack some stuff. We're flying out in the morning."

In their apartment, Carlos Garcia packed a suitcase full of pointless things, such as a snorkel and a foam baseball bat. He sat on it and zipped it up. Logan Mitchel narrowed his eyebrows at his Hispanic friend. "Um, why do you need all of those things?"

Carlos shrugged. "Just in case. You never know when you'll need some of these things."

Logan rolled his eyes. Katie Knight, Kendall's little sister, walked into the room carrying a bright pink suitcase. "I can't wait to go to Rosewood. Did you know that, like, everyone there is rich?"

"I do now," said Logan. "I did read that the people in the high school there have high standardized test scores. Some girl named Spencer Hastings had one of the highest scores in the entire state of Pennsylvania. I hope I get to meet her."

James walked into the room, combing his already-perfect hair religiously. "What're you gonna do if you do meet her? Hit on her by telling her you want to make love to her mind?"

"Okay. That's _really_ creepy," nodded Katie.

"Kinda sounds like something he would say, though, right?" retorted Carlos.

Katie laughed and nodded. Logan threw a pillow at Carlos. "Screw all of you. I can charm the ladies."

"Not when you refer to them as 'the ladies'," commented James. He, Carlos, and Katie laughed some more. Jennifer Knight, Kendall and Katie's mom, came into the room. "Is everyone packed?"

"Yep," said Carlos, James, Logan, and Katie together.

"Where's Kendall?" asked Jennifer.

"Right here."

Kendall walked into the room with a gray suitcase. He lifted it onto the couch. "We need to get some sleep, since we have to be at the airport at five in the morning. It's eleven p.m. right now, so..."

Logan sighed after Kendall trailed off. "I don't think I'll be getting much sleep."

"Why?" asked Jennifer.

Logan furrowed his dark eyebrows. "Carlitos. He moves in his sleep. When he's not moving, he's snoring. When he's not snoring, he's sleep-talking. When he's not sleep-talking, he's farting."

"Not true!" said Carlos loudly.

"How would you know?" asked Logan. "You don't know what you do when you're sleeping. It's not like you record yourself."

"Maybe I'll start!" replied Carlos, getting close to Logan's face.

The boys eventually decided to stay up all night in the sitting room. However, they all fell asleep. Ironically, Logan was the only one snoring.

At five a.m., the boys sat down in LAX. Gustavo was explaining something, but the best friends were far too tired to hear a word of it. They just kept yawning and stretching and nodding off. Kendall suggested they sleep on the plane, even if it was only a five-and-a-half-hour flight. And that's just what they did; slept.

The members of Big Time Rush woke up while the plane was landing. They drowsily got off the plane, went through security check, got their baggage, and went outside to wait for taxis. Since there were eight people, two different taxis had to be taken to Rosewood. The boys climbed into the first one, and Kendall told the driver the address of the party.

It took the taxi thirty minutes to get to the address. James paid him, and the boys got out of the car. They didn't have their luggage with them; that went with Gustavo, Kelly, Jennifer, and Katie to the hotel.

A girl suddenly came out the front door of the big house. She practically ran to the boys. She was tall and beautiful, with a slender face, long brown hair, and brown eyes. Logan gasped. "You're Spencer Hastings, the girl with one of the highest scores for the standardized tests."

"Uh, yeah," said Spencer. She smiled nervously. "I'm surprised you looked me up. You guys are so famous. I thought you'd be-"

"Douchebags?" asked Kendall. "No, that's just James."

"Hey!" yelled James. "I'm not a douchebag. I just love myself...a lot."

Spencer laughed. Four girls came out of her house, coming to stand beside their friend on the lawn. Two of the girls were blonde, one of them being a little chubby. The other two girls had dark hair, but one was short and pale and the other was tall and tan. Spencer gestured to her friends. "Well, thanks to Logan, you know who I am. These are my friends; Alison DiLaurentis..."

Spencer pointed to the skinnier blonde, who waved. Spencer gestured to the other blonde. "Hanna Marin..."

Hanna smiled hugely. She was no doubt nervous to meet Big Time Rush. Spencer pointed at the short brunette, who the boys noticed had pink streaks in her hair. "Aria Montgomery..."

Aria nodded, showing a closed-lip smile. Spencer moved her arm to point at the last girl. "and Emily Fields. Welcome to Rosewood. If you'll please just follow us to the barn. That's where the party is."

Big Time Rush followed Spencer and her friends to the back of the house. There, across a lush, green yard, was a big, gray triangular barn with big doors. Spencer opened the doors. The inside of the barn looked amazing. There were Christmas lights hanging on the walls, and a stage had been built on the wall opposite the huge doors. Unmatching tables and chairs were set up along the walls, and there was a long table full of finger foods and two-liters of soda.

"Wow," said Carlos. "Impressive."

"Thanks," said Spencer. "We did it earlier."

Carlos spotted an acoustic guitar leaning against the wall. He walked over to it and examined it. It had been painted black, and there were roses and a big pink letter A decorating it. "Ooh. Whose is this?"

"Mine," answered Aria, coming to stand beside him.

"Do you sing, too?" Carlos asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, but not in front of anyone," said Aria.

Alison came over to join them. She put a tan arm around Aria's shoulders. "Not even for mommy and daddy, Ar?"

"No," said Aria, a hint of anger in her voice.

Everyone else in the room was a little confused about what had just happened. Alison had a smile on her face, but Aria looked pissed. Spencer spoke to break the tension. "Um, the party doesn't start until eight, so we can hang out until then. Do you guys need to do a sound check?"

"I'm sure the sound is fine," said Kendall, looking at the big speakers set up on the stage. He turned his head to steal a glance at Alison's butt, then looked to the stage once again.

The doors open behind them, and two people walked in. One was a woman who looked a lot like Spencer. The other was a guy with brushed-back dark hair and huge biceps. The guys looked at Spencer. She rolled her eyes. "Melissa, what are you and Ian doing in here?"

Spencer grinned at Ian. He smiled back. Melissa smiled, too, but not for the same reason. "So nice of you to introduce me to your guests. Big Time Rush, I'm Melissa, Spencer's older sister, and this is my boyfriend Ian."

The guys shook Melissa's hand one by one. Logan glared at Ian. He'd seen the look in the guy's eyes when Spencer smiled at him. Ian was practically undressing Spencer in his mind. Logan didn't appreciate that one bit.

"And to answer your question, Spence," started Melissa, "Mom sent me to see if they were here yet. Obviously, they are, so I'll go tell her. You guys have fun. Not too much fun, though."

Melissa turned and walked out of the barn. Ian beamed at Spencer. "The barn looks really nice, Spence."

He then turned and followed Melissa back to Spencer's house. Alison snorted a laugh. "What's up Melissa's ass?"

"There's always something up her ass," replied Spencer in an annoyed tone.

"I think I know why," sing-songed Alison, hitting Spencer's shoulder lightly with the back of her slender hand.

Hanna took a step toward James and spoke for the first time since the boys had arrived. "I like your shirt."

James looked down at his dark gray v-neck t-shirt. "Thanks. I think you're really beautiful."

"Thanks," said Hanna quietly, her face turning pink slowly.

Alison sneered. "You'd probably be more beautiful if you dropped a few, though. Don't you think so, James?"

James knitted his eyebrows together. He was obviously wondering why this girl was practically asking him to be rude to a girl he hardly knew. A _pretty_ girl he hardly knew. "No. Hanna's perfect the way she is."

Alison's jaw dropped to the floor. She wasn't betting on someone thinking Hefty Hanna, of all the girls in the world, over her. She was the prettiest. She was the best. Hanna was just Hanna...and more than a few pounds of fat.

The eight teenagers sat down at the biggest circular table. Carlos sat between Aria and Emily, James sat between Emily and Spencer, Logan sat between Spencer and Alison, and Kendall sat between Alison and Aria.

Kendall looked around the table. "So, we know that Aria's into music. What are the rest of you into?"

"I'm a swimmer," started Emily, speaking for the first time. "I want to become a professional someday. Maybe participate in the Olympics."

While Kendall nodded, Alison said, "There's so many beautiful women in the Olympics, aren't there, Em?"

Emily blushed, and the rest of the girls told what they loved to do. Then Spencer asked Big Time Rush what they were interested in. When everyone was done speaking, the barn doors opened again. In walked Gustavo, Kelly, Jennifer, and Katie. Kelly glanced at the table full of teenagers. "Hi. Um, some woman with a stick up her ass told us to come back here?"

Spencer stood up. "Yeah. That's my sister, Melissa. I'm the girl throwing the party, Spencer Hastings. Thank you so much for letting Big Time Rush sing. It really means a lot to me."

"Thanks for your rich parents," said Gustavo. Kelly smacked his chest hard.

"Who are you?" Emily asked, stepping close to Katie. "You're so cute."

Katie feigned a smile. "I'm Katie, and I'm not four."

"That's my sister," started Kendall. "She's very...grown up for her age."

"I noticed," said Emily.

"And I'm Kendall's mom Jennifer," said Jennifer, waving to all of the girls. "I also look after the other boys. It was easier than all of their moms coming to Hollywood...for their moms at least."

The girls all giggled. The boys looked slightly embarrassed.

At 8, people started showing up. The boys lingered around the stage, as did the girls. They were all practically best friends by now. Alison looked at Spencer and grimaced. "Ew, um, did you invite Jenna?"

"Yeah," answered Spencer. "I just feel so bad about...you know."

"And you invited _Mona_?!" said Alison loudly. "Why, Spence? Why?"

Spencer shrugged. "I feel sorry for her."

As if she could sense that Alison and Spencer were talking about her, Mona bounced up. She was the same height as Aria, her dark hair was frizzy, and her thick glasses were crooked. Mona wore a drab gray dress with white tights and shiny black Mary Janes. The girl waved excitedly. "Hi, guys! Great party, Spencer!"

"Thanks, Mona," said Spencer, a little uncomfortable.

Mona looked past Spencer at the boys. "Oh. Em. Gee. I can't believe you got Big Time Rush to play at your party. They are _so_ hot!"

"And you're so _not_, Mona," said Alison. "So please, get lost, before you embarrass yourself in front of the famous people."

Mona's smile disappeared, and she turned and walked away heatedly. Spencer turned to look at Alison, angered. "Why do you have to be such a bitch, Ali?! You know, Mona might not be as pretty as you on the outside, but at least she's nice!"

Alison's mouth fell open. None of the girls ever stood up to her. It was the way things went. Alison was a bitch, and no one said anything...until now. "Take it back, Spencer! Now!"

"God, take a pill." Spencer rolled her eyes, then took a drink of her Pepsi.

"Whatever, Spencer! I'm out of here! I should have never become friends with a _loser_ like you!" yelled Alison. She turned and pushed her way through the crowd. Spencer saw one of the huge doors open and then shut. She shrugged. What was the worst that could happen?

At the end of the party, everyone was worried. Alison still hadn't come back, and she wasn't at her house; Spencer had called to check. Kendall sat down on the edge of the stage and looked at Spencer with a concerned look on his face. "I think I'm going to try and find her."

"Okay. Be careful," said Spencer. Kendall disappeared out of the barn.

And a year later, both Alison and Kendall still hadn't been found...


	2. Wait

**This story will follow everyone, and the secret of A and Alison's death, but it'll be quite different because of the added aspect of Big Time Rush. This chapter is just about Aria and Carlos, with a bit of Ezra. Enjoy!**

Aria Montgomery climbed out of her father's car and stared up at her old house. It was just as she'd left it before her family had moved to Iceland. Their stuff had already been moved into the house, so there were boxes filling every room. Aria sighed. After being cultured and worldly for a whole year, here she was again, back in boring old Rosewood with the Typical Rosewood boys and preppy blonde girls.

"I need a ride to lacrosse," said Mike, Aria's younger brother, pulling her out of her thoughts. Mike was taller than Aria (who wasn't?) with dark brown hair and skin that was just as pale as Aria's.

"I'll take him," Aria said to her parents, Ella and Bryon. Ella was the same height as Aria, with the same dark hair. Byron was more than half a foot taller than Aria with the same brown hair as Mike and wrinkles around his eyes. He was the only Montgomery with skin that wasn't pale.

Mike opened a box, looking for his lacrosse gear. "My stuff's in like a hundred boxes."

"A hundred?" said Ella, laughing a little.

"You know what I mean," replied Mike. He and Ella went to look in the garage for the gear. Byron set a hand on Aria's arm. "Look, Aria. I know moving here brings up a lot of memories. You okay?"

Aria looked at her father. There was a glint of anger in her wide brown eyes. "I'm still keeping your secret, okay?"

Byron sighed. "I meant are you okay with Alison and Kendall?"

At that moment, Ella and Mike re-entered the room. Mike was holding his lacrosse stuff, smiling at Aria. She managed to smile back, even though she'd just been discussing an unhappy event with her father. Aria and Mike climbed into the family car. Aria drove Mike to the lacrosse field, which was near her old school, Rosewood High. "What time do I need to pick you up?"

"Six," said Mike. He climbed out of the car and stuck his head back in, waiting for Aria to reply.

"Okay. I'm gonna grab some food," said Aria. Mike nodded and slammed the passenger side door closed behind him. He ran onto the field. Aria sat there for a moment. She cocked her head to the side, recognizing someone that was jogging by the field shirtless. A smile spread across Aria's face. She honked her horn, and Carlos Garcia jumped. He smiled at her through the windshield and came to stand outside the passenger side window.

Aria rolled down the passenger side window. "Hey there, stranger."

"Hey," said Carlos. He opened the door and sat down. "I didn't think you'd ever get back."

Aria glanced at his sweaty, exposed skin. "Uh, yeah. Just got back actually. Literally like an hour ago. I didn't think you guys were staying in Rosewood."

"We weren't going to at first," started Carlos, "but it didn't feel right to leave after Kendall and Alison went missing. Plus, we made connections here. I became friends with you and Emily, Logan fell for Spencer, and James went gaga over Hanna. Kendall's mom even became friends with Hanna's mom. Gustavo and Kelly went back to LA, but we felt like we had to stay."

Aria nodded. It felt strange to hear someone talk about Kendall and Alison. No one in Iceland had heard about it, so Aria had gotten used to pretending like it had never happened. "Are Logan and Spencer and James and Hanna dating?"

"Logan and Spencer were, but they didn't have time for each other because they're both really busy with school stuff," explained Carlos. "And yes, James and Hanna are dating. You should see her. You'll be surprised."

Aria sighed. She'd missed so much. "Listen, I was about to get some food. You wanna go with? We can catch up."

"I would love to, but I can't, unfortunately," said Carlos. "I have to go visit Jenna."

Aria's face flushed. Jenna? "Why would you visit Jenna?"

"She's my girlfriend," answered Carlos. He got out of the car, turning back to speak to Aria one last time before he left. "I couldn't wait for you forever."

Carlos slammed the door shut and jogged away. Aria rolled the window up and drove toward Hollis College. Sure, Aria was a little bummed out that Carlos had moved on, but she couldn't blame him. He couldn't be without a girlfriend for a whole year, waiting for her to return from Iceland.

Aria turned off the engine and stepped into a bar and grill. She sat down at the long bar. The bartender looked at her expectantly. Aria smiled. "Hi. Can I get a cheeseburger, please?"

The bartender nodded and walked away. Aria paled when she saw a certain piece of paper thumbtacked to the bulletin board on the wall. It had black and white pictures of Kendall and Alison on it, and underneath their pictures were the words "Still Missing" in capitalized, bold font.

Aria came back to reality when someone spoke to her. "You okay down there?"

Aria looked down the bar to see an extremely attractive male. He looked to be in his twenties, with black hair, kissable lips, and a pronounced chin. Aria smiled. "Just a little jetlagged. I just got back from Europe."

The man moved to the stool that was separating them. "Where at in Europe?"

"Iceland," answered Aria.

The guy nodded. "Great place."

The two people talked for a while, and the man introduced himself as Ezra. Aria introduced herself. A few minutes later, they were making out in the bathroom. For a moment, Aria's mind dwelled on Carlos, but she pushed her feelings deep down and focused on Ezra. She let him think she was older than sixteen. She didn't care.

It's not like they would ever see each other again.

**So, did you enjoy it? Review and share your feelings. I decided to make Carlos date Jenna, since Aria was gone. Yes, this fic includes Ezria, too, but you'll have to wait around to see what happens. Next chapter is Hanna and James with a bit of Mona and Spencer!**


End file.
